This invention is directed to providing an improved power driven tube nut wrench.
Wrenches of this nature are used in securing the usual hex nut about a tube fitting so as to fix the tube in place. In these cases the ends of the tube are usually not free. A wrench of this kind includes a hex socket member having a radial slot that is registrable with a radial slot in a side of the housing of the tool to admit a tube sideways into the socket member and thereby enable the tool to be moved along the tube toward the hex nut until the latter is received in the socket member. When this is done, torque of a motor is transmitted through a gear train to the socket member to set the nut. It often happens after the nut has been set that the slot of the socket member is displaced angularly and out of register with the slot in the housing, so that it becomes necessary to re-register the slots to enable the tool to be withdrawn from the tube. The means provided for re-registering the slots should be accurate so as to obtain a proper reregistration of the slots, and should be reliable so as to occur with each operation of the tool for this purpose.
Accordingly, a general object of this invention is to provide improved means for re-registering the slots which is accurate in doing so and is reliable for this purpose.
It is also desired in a wrench of this type that the socket element be of a nature in which the nut can be seated and backed by a shoulder so that the wrench will not ride or pass over the nut in applying the wrench to it. Accordingly, it is another object of this invention to provide a socket element having this advantage.
At times a need may arise for use of a socket that is larger than the socket size normally incorporated in the tool in order to apply the wrench to a larger than usual size nut. A feature of the present invention is a socket extender or adapter whereby this need may be fulfilled.
A further object of this invention is to provide a detachable tube nut wrench head which may be marketed as a separable unit for attachment to a conventional nut running tool.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an air powered tool of the foregoing nature having a reversible air motor which may be selectively driven in a forward direction to set the nut, and in a reverse direction to re-register the slotted members when needed. And, it is an object to accomplish the reverse operation without undesirable attendant shock to the parts of the tool, and to do so with accuracy and reliability.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent as this specification develops in greater detail.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a tube nut wrench comprising a housing having a radial slot extending through a side thereof into an opening in the area of a forward end of the housing, a rotatable socket member in the opening having a multi-sided socket in its lower end adapted for reception of a tubing nut, a radial slot extending through the periphery of the socket member into the socket and opening axially through opposite ends of the socket member, a gear formed about the periphery of the socket member, a reversible air motor in the housing, a gear train drivingly connecting the motor with the gear of the socket member, manipulative control means for feeding operating air to the motor to effect rotation of the motor and as a consequence of the socket member in a selected direction, and pawl means having cooperation with the gear train for limiting reverse rotation of the socket member to a position in which its radial slot registers with the radial slot of the housing, the radial slots being adapted when in registered relationship to allow a sideways admission of a tube into the radial slot of the socket member.